What if?
by judygumm
Summary: What if "Walt Disney" did add the other attempted murders the Queen did to Snow White from the original Brother's Grimm version of Snow White? Including the corset and the poisoned comb before the apple? Here are two one-shots of the Queen in her other disguises.


In the late night, Queen Grimhilde stood in front of her magic mirror holding the jeweled box holding the heart of Snow White given to her by Humbert the Huntsman.

"Magic mirror on the wall, who now is the fairest one of all?" asked the Queen.

"Over the seven jeweler's hills, beyond the seven falls, in the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs, where Snow White, the fairest one of all."

Queen Grimhilde thought the mirror was fooling her. "Snow White lies dead in the forest," she opened the box to show the mirror the heart. "The huntsman has brought me proof, behold her heart."

"Snow White still lives," the mirror replied. "The Fairest in the Land, 'Tis the heart of a pig you hold in your hand."

"The heart of a pig!" The Queen was furious. "And I've been tricked." The Queen ran down the stairs to her laboratory in the dungeon. A place where she creates potions and her dark magic, she then closed the door and looked at the box.

"The heart of a pig! The blundering fool!" She angrily threw the box away, creating a startle to a raven sitting on a skull. "I'll have to go to the dwarf's cottage myself and deal with her. She pulled out a book on disguises and looked through it. As she turn each page, she founded a disguise.

"Ah, the disguise of a gypsy," the queen mixed up a few ingredients and mixed up a potion. She drank it and then with a strange tingling, her skin turn darker, and her long hair was out pulled back by a headband. Her clothing was turned into a black skirt with a golden corset, and a long black skirt. She had many jewelry on her ears, neck, wrists, and fingers.

"Ah perfect," she said in a deep French silky voice. She looked in her chest and pulled out a silver corset with golden laces. "This will do, I'll visit Snow White and offer her this corset and I'll tightened it up so she'll lose her breath. The Dwarfs will think she is dead and bury her."

Grimhilde picked up a basket of ribbons and laces along with corsets, bodices, and girdles. She walked through the hallways and headed near the moat, she placed her basket in the boat and stepped in to row the boat across the moat to the other side of the lake. After reaching the other side, she got out of the boat and walked through the forest to find the cottage where Snow White is hiding in.

* * *

"Snow White, we're on our way to the mines," Doc said. "We'll be back before dark."

"What ever ya do," Grumpy said. "Don't open the door and don't answer anyone."

"I won't," said Snow White.

She gave each Dwarf a kiss and they left for the mines singing "Heigh-ho."

* * *

After the Dwarfs left for the mines, Snow White sat near the fireplace knitting scarves for the dwarfs. She hummed a cheerful song as she knitted, weaving the yarn into the holes, to make the scarf longer.

As she kept knitting, she heard a knocking at the door. She placed down her knitting needles and opened the window and looked out. By the door was a mysterious gypsy woman, with a basket of laces and ribbons.

"Ribbons for sale, bodies for sale!" She noticed Snow White looking out of the window. "Aww, you look like a pretty woman."

"Thank you," Snow White smiled sweetly. Snow White didn't realize that the gypsy woman was her stepmother.

 _She doesn't look dangerous,_ she thought. _I'll just let her in for a little while._

So Snow White opened the door, "Please come in, I'll fetch some water or tea for you if you like."

"How about some tea miss?"

"Yes," said Snow White.

Snow White put on the kettle over the oven to wait for the water to warm up. Once it warmed up, she fetched two tea bags, and sugar and let the tea seep in the cups.

"Thank you very much dear," The gypsy woman smiled. "I must say that's a very pretty dress."

Snow White blushed at the compliment. "Oh, thank you."

"In fact, I have something to go along with the dress," the gypsy woman pulled out her basket and showed her the laces, ribbons, bodices, girdles, and corsets. Snow White looked at each item and noticed the silver corset.

"I like this one," she said. "But I don't have anything to pay you."

"Oh no worries dear, this is for free. Let me help you put it on."

Snow White smiled at the gypsy woman, she turned around and the gypsy woman wrapped the corset around her waist. The gypsy woman started to lace the silver lacings around her waist.

"This corset looks so elegant on you," the gypsy woman said, she started to pull the laces tightly.

"I think that's good," Snow White said. "I think I can lace it up myself."

"On no, dear I think I should be the one to lace the corset up for you, Princess Snow White."

Snow White's brown eyes were widened.

"How'd you know name?" the corset felt very tight. "I..I.. can't breathe."

The gypsy woman pulled the laces so tight, Snow White's skin turned paler and she fell to the ground as if she were dead.

The gypsy woman smiled as if she killed a deer and stood over it's body.

"Farewell Snow White, let your beloved little men bury you. Now I shall be the Fairest in the Land."

The Queen belted out laughing and she ran out of the house and ran straight back to the castle.

* * *

The Dwarfs were heading back home from the mines, looking forward to seeing Snow White. As they came to a clearing, the dwarfs noticed that the door was opened and they couldn't hear Snow White's voice.

"Something's not right," Doc said.

"I do hope Snow White did listen to my warning," Grumpy muttered.

The Dwarfs entered the house, it was dark and quiet, the fire was out. Doc lit a candle and held it out. The other dwarfs lit their lanterns, clutched their pick axes and searched for the Princess.

Suddenly Dopey screamed, causing the other dwarfs to jump.

"Dopey? What's wrong?" Happy asked. Dopey pointed to the ground, in front of him was Snow White lying motionless on the ground. The Dwarfs gasped in fear.

"Snow White!" They cried and gathered around her. She was pale and not breathing.

"Is she dead?" Sneezy asked.

Sleepy yawned before answering, "I don't think so."

Doc suddenly noticed the tight corset wrapped around Snow White.

"Where did this borset, er corset came from?"

"Look it's tight!" Sneezy cried.

"Someone get some blizzards! Er, scissors!"

Dopey rushed to the sewing kit and grabbed a pair of scissors.

He gave them to Grumpy. Bashful and Sneezy held her up, while Grumpy cut the tight laces at the back of the corset, as he cut the laces, the color came back to Snow White's face and she started to breathe.

"She's comin' back!" Happy cried. "She's alive!"

The Dwarfs cheered, as Grumpy finished cutting the final lace, Bashful and Sneezy helped up Snow White as she sat up and moaned.

"What happened? Where am I?" she asked.

"Snow White? Are you all right?" Doc asked.

"Yes I think so," Snow White looked down at the corset. "What's this? Oh I remembered."

"What happened?" asked Grumpy. "Where'd ja get that corset?

"A beautiful Gypsy lady came, she was selling laces and bodices, so she gave me this lovely corset. But before she tightened up the laces, she said my name. I asked her how she knew it, but that's when I blacked out."

"A gypsy that knew your name," Doc mused at the thought.

As the Dwarfs thought on who could do such a thing to the Princess, Grumpy broke out his words.

"It was the Queen!"

"The Queen?" the others gasped.

"But she didn't look like the Queen!" cried Snow White.

"She must've disguised herself so she could fool you," Happy said.

"Well now that the Queen knows you're alive," Doc said. "She'll try again to kill you. So block the book er, er, er, lock the door and don't let anyone in. Promise?"

"I promise." Snow White said. The Dwarfs smiled in relief.


End file.
